customherofactoryfandomcom-20200216-history
Alternate History: Von Nebula
Alternate History:Von Nebula is the first installment of the Alternate History series, created by VNT. It focuses around several events from Von Nebula`s past. Ch. 1: Death of a Legend Von Ness stood behind Preston Stormer and their team leader. Ness was the big man to desert missions, so planet Pokey IV was a piece of cake for him. His metallic black armor shined bright and blinding in the light of Pokey, the sun of the system. Despite his specially crafted armor, however, Von Ness was shuddering as they walked outside the Hero Craft. The harsh desert of the Pokey System damaged Stormer. The earlier warnings not to go on this mission by Professor Zib weren`t heard by him. "Hey, Ness, could you cover me a bit? I`m pretty overheated by the sun, so I react a bit slower." the hero said. Von Ness nodded, on command of their leader. In fact, he hated Stormers attitude, as he often asked help to fight, while he was responsible himself. ---- Walking inside the caverns of the monkey creatures there lived long before, Von Ness sought shelter behind their leader, though he assinged the hero to walk in front. His Sand Slashers gave off the light to brighten the ruins, finding himself in a big cave full of small living places. As the light hit crystals in the cavern, the place was enlightened by a greenish glow. Von Ness walked over to a big door. Looking through, he could see a big cave, full of flowers and lakes. One lake sprung a big river, which slowly changed in smaller creeks. All of those got to heaps of sand at the sides of the cave. "We are twenty metres under the surface, northern side of the planet." Stormer said. "All of those sand heaps are around the ways of the underground rivers going to the oasis`s of Pokey IV. This could be the source of these." "One question. Where are those monkey`s once living here. Why would they stay on a barren heap of sand, if this existed. They have made the entrance, watching the artistic ways it is build." asked Thresher careful. "Who knows? Extinct? They probably got diseases of bacterias, or poisonous food. Or a plague..." This was something Thresher had to admit. He sometimes was sceptical about Stormers opinions, but this one seemed logic. Von Ness also had to agree. The silence following was interrupted by a large roar, followed by sounds of trees breaking like tooth picks. The heroes looked up to see a large, bat-winged dragon landing on the trees. Its clawed feet squashed the ground, and made large chunks of earth spring out when he stepped. "We gotta get out of here! We need backup!" Von Ness demanded, walking to the gate. "We'll be chrushed!" "We can beat him, Ness. Just work together!" Thresher shouted back. "Come back!" Ness slowly turned around, seeing the dragon raising its feet. Large chunks of rock came out of the bottom of the cave. He eran back to Stormer, who only focused on the beast. Stormer signaled to attack him from three sides. Thresher accepted, and pointed to all three directions. Slowly, the team came to the dragon, identified as a Batwing. The Batwing swung his claw. Stormer could barely dodge, but his leader was trown away by the beast, landing at the gate. Von Ness speeded to him. Thresher stood up quickly, not giving up yet. Not coming with his commander, Ness stayed behind, waiting for Stormer to come back. The Batwing was then hit by one of Threshers shock bullets. He grabbed the hero, and squeaked him, until Stormer hit his fingers. Heavily wounded, Thresher was immidiately grabbed by Von Ness, who carried him back to the gate. ---- At the ship, Von Ness took control over the hero craft, not following Thresher's rule that Preston was pilot if he was down. "I`m bringing him away. He is in need of a good pilot." Von Ness grumbled to Stormer, telling him he was in command. Stormer could not do anything but watch and aid Thresher. Von Ness was a bad flyer at all points. He did not know the secondary priority controls, and he did not know any procedures. The team leader groaned to Stormer to get Ness out of the way, before things got out of hand. And so he tried. Von Ness was grabbed at his arms from behind, while Stormer steered for them. Von Ness did not give up, and used his Sand Slashers to break open the armor of Stormer. He dropped the two out of the vehicle while going low, and headed for the universe outside of the world he knew. Von Ness did never return. Rumors said he had became Von Nebula after some time in space, the being now haunting the universe. Category:Stories Category:Alternate History series Category:HF AS